


Don’t Flirt

by Blepbean



Series: Holidays with Fanfictions 2017 [3]
Category: Tythan - Fandom
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cabin Fic, Fireplaces, Flirting, Fluff, Just fluff and it’s lit, M/M, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: What happens when Ethan and Tyler is stuck in one room?





	Don’t Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> How are you people u guys enjoying You’re holiday, sitting in your room as you read this and cover yourself in blankets. Lmao where I live it’s hot af help me please ok bye

“I’m so cold.” Ethan whined, sneezing as he sat by the fire. The tree branches tapped the window, making a screeching sound. The blizzard is still going strong as the wind howled in the distance, Ethan sat near the flames as it almost licked him, watching it dance in the darkness. The yellow glow warmed his hands, rubbing his hands together he breathed out tiny puffs out cloud.  
“That’s what you get for coming all the way here with me.” Tyler sighed, sitting on the floor next to Ethan, wrapping a blanket around them. Ethan sneezed again as he leaned against Tyler, looking outside the window as the faint Christmas lights hung outside, the fire crackled, making Ethan jump as Tyler chuckled. 

“Why did you want to come with me anyway? Don’t you hate the outside, I just needed to take care of the old log cabin my Dad built.” Tyler said, staring into the warm glow of the fireplace.  
“My life can get boring, can’t I go to places with my boyfriend?” Ethan teased, making Tyler a little red on the face.  
“Isn’t this like, not romantic at all?” Tyler replied, biting his lower lip.   
“I don’t mind, anyway editing for Mark gets a little tedious sometimes.” Ethan smiled.  
Tyler stared out the window, avoiding eye contact with Ethan as he realised how flustered he was.  
“The blizzard isn’t going to go away anytime soon.” He said, quickly changing the subject. He stared at Ethan and stood up, when Ethan grabbed his arm he looked back.  
“I have a present for you.” He said shyly, gripping a box. It wasn’t wrapped as he sat down next to Ethan as he opened it.   
“It’s not much, I’m sorry I couldn’t get you anything fancy.” Ethan apologised, looking at Tyler as he saw what it was. The box revealed a small wooden version of Cuphead.  
“I know how much you loved the game and I got you-  
Ethan was interrupted as he was pinned to the ground, Tyler on top of him, their faces inches away. His face felt hot as the whooshing sound outside filled the silence between them.  
“You’re already my present.” Tyler flirted, which caused Ethan to be beet red in the face.   
“Don’t flirt like that! You know how much I hate it when you do that.” Ethan said loudly, avoiding eye contact as he saw Tyler laugh.   
“I hate you.” Ethan said, finally getting Tyler off him.   
He was surprised once the taller man cupped his chin, giving tiny kisses to Ethan.   
Once they pulled apart he looked Tyler he smiled at him.  
“When are we telling the others?” He asked.  
“When we get back.” Tyler replied, before placing one final kiss on his lover


End file.
